The Sweetest Snow
by daisyink
Summary: Hiei's out watching the snow, and he decides to find some answers regarding the icy, white flakes. Who does he turn to? Kurama, of course! Not humor, and it's not about ice cream, either. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Snowflakes

The Sweetest Snow  
by Eblis the Violet

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Or Hiei.  
Author's Note: I have had the biggest case of writer's block in the history of my life (does that make sense?) and I am currently cursing myself for the lack of updates and inspiration. One day I decided to try and actually write something, and this is what I got. Hopefully it will not be complete crap.

* * *

Hiei liked snow. He liked the way it fell from the sky, drifting slowly, almost lazily, down to the earth. The way they twinkled in the daylight, and covered the city with white. The way they made even the dirtiest things look so good. In fact, he liked it so much, sometimes he would sit in his favorite tree and watch the snow fall all day, doing nothing but watching, and waiting. 

He didn't know what he was waiting for, or when it would come. But still he would sit, staring at the snow in rapture. It was pure, just like his sister Yukina. They could make the most negative of feelings go away and let you feel joyful, if not for just a short time. Maybe he was waiting for them to come to him, to make his bad feelings go away. The way he waited for Yukina to come to him, although he would never admit it, even to himself. And so he would stay, hidden under the cover of leaves, and watch the snow.

What he didn't understand, however, was why snow even bothered to go down. Because as soon as they landed, they would melt, looking almost as if in slow motion (although in reality, they melted quite fast) and would disappear. Forever. He didn't understand why something so beautiful, so pure, would just melt away in a moment. The way a person's life sometimes would.

So he watched the snow, watching them make a single descent, before they disappeared. It didn't give him any answers to his questions, but it made him feel better, somehow.

_I wonder, _he thought to himself, _if I could ever find, a snowflake that tasted as sweet as it looked._

With that in mind, he stared into the sky, and fell into slumber.

-To be continued-

Whoo!! pats herself on the back I've had this idea in my head for a bit now, but I wasn't sure exactly how to portray it...what situations would bring out the best of the concept and stuff. I'd written this part a while ago, but I didn't exactly know where to place it, but I know I have a clearer sense of what I'm going to do nods head Hopefully I will update soon.

Oh, and, I know my updates have been about Hiei so far, but it wasn't on purpose...I mean, it's not like all I write about is Hiei or anything. I just came up with the story, and he seemed to fit the best, I guess. Please review! :)

Eblis


	2. Why snow isn't as sweet

The Sweetest Snow  
by Eblis the Violet

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh. 

Note: This is just a little fluffy Hiei/Kurama story. If the scenes are constructed a little akwardly, please forgive my inferiority ;; I tried to write them to teh best of my ability.

* * *

Hiei watched the snow fall from his perch on a branch, feeling particularly melancholy. Some would say that he generally always felt that way, but really, he usually felt grumpy. Or sullen. There -was-a difference, and today he felt it more distinctly than ever.

He supposed that there was really no particular reason for his negative mood, except for maybe a combination of loneliness and sheer boredom. After all, since he'd been limited to the city, all he could ever do was walk around and visit his "peers". And that was just as bad, if not worse, as being alone.

He sighed discontentedly and leaned farther against the tree, further shielding himself under the tree's remaining leaves. Watching the white flakes descend did little to improve his mood. It only reminded him of his sister Yukina, and his inability to create a close relationship with her.

"Why does snow look so white?" He asked himself.

"If it is so pure as its color, then why does it fall onto this unpure world?" He questioned further. He knew he would find no answer in the midst of the snowfall, but nonetheless, he wondered. In the back of his mind he felt a strange feeling of deja vu, as if he'd asked these questions before. But the memories were too vague, and he couldn't make out more than a memory of white.

Hiei decided to try and watch the snow fall and quiet his thoughts. He'd always liked snow, the way they fell, a bit slow, but with purpose. He enjoyed their cold refreshment, the small, icy touch they left on your skin if they landed on you.

Once, when he'd been small, he'd tried to taste the snow.

In his young mind, he'd assumed that the snow, so beautiful in sight, would taste just as good as it looked. He'd gotten a rude surprise, however, when he'd stuck out his tongue, felt the snow drop, and tasted......nothing.

It was a bit like finding out, as Kurama might have put it, that "Santa Claus didn't exist." He had never really regarded snow the same way again, with the same wonder and awe as he did in his younger years. Although he still found them beautiful, in the back of his mind, the taste of disappointment was still there.

Hiei jumped out of the tree, and headed toward Kurama's house. He didn't know what he would ask, or how, but he knew that staying in the tree all alone would drive him crazy.

As he walked, he whipsered to himself, "Snow taught me about disappointment. It was the first time I'd ever felt it, and it wasn't the last. Maybe, someday, it will teach me about healing old wounds, as well."

And he knew that if there were a person who would know, it was his friend Kurama. Although he knew, in his subconsciousness, that he wasn't just looking for a simple answer to a question.

Scene change

Kurama bent over his schoolwork, a bit aggravated. It wasn't that he was having difficulty with his lessons, but the idea of having to work on meaningless papers day after day was getting on the wrong side of his youko pride.

"Ugh!!! I can't do this!! When am I ever going to need algebra?! I'll tell you when, never!" He shouted suddenly, finally hitting his last nerve.

He sighed and rubbed his head. "Damn, I gotta get a grip. Maybe going outside a bit will help clear my senses."

Kurama looked out his window, pleasantly surprised when he saw his red-eyed teammate waiting for him.

"Would you like to come in?" he called out.

To his surprise, Hiei seemed...anxious. After a brief hesitation, he stepped gingerly inside Kurama's spotless room, as if he were waiting for something.

For a while, everything was quiet. Kurama waited uncertainly for Hiei to say something, as it was clear there was something on his mind. Hiei, however, showed no sign of speaking.

Shrugging, Kurama went back to his work. "There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm going to do my work for a while, okay?"

Not expecting a response, Kurama turned to his papers and was soon lost in thought.

Hiei, still looking a bit anxious, sat on Kurama's bed nervously. He was beginning to think this wasn't a very good idea, but he couldn't think of a way to get out of it without appearing weirded out.

_Come on, just ask him! Whatever you wanted to in the first place! _(it's his 'subconsciousness' by the way; or maybe just his conscience ;;)

"But what am I supposed to say?" he murmured quietly, "I'm not even sure what I want to know, or what I came here for."

_Well, you came here for a reason, whether you consciously knew it or not. And whatever it was, you must have thought Kurama would have some kind of answer to it, or else you wouldn't be in his room right now, talking to me._

Hiei wished he could glare at his subconsciousness. "Well, if I don't consciously know what I came here for, how am I supposed to ask him?"

_Well...You were thinking about snow before you came here, right? And Yukina. So ask him about that._

"Snow?!" Hiei said, in a slightly louder voice than before, "I can't ask him about 'snow'!"

Kurama faced Hiei, looking curious. "Did you say something, Hiei?"

Hiei faced him, his expression a bit sheepish. "No, I was just thinking. You can just keep doing your work now, I won't bother you."

Kurama still looked uncertain. "Well, okay...But if you need anything, just let me know."

Hiei nodded his thanks.

Once again, Hiei wished, _dearly_, that he could glare at the annoying voice in his head. Even if he was telling the truth.

"You see what you did? Now Kurama thinks I'm psycho."

_Yeah, well, you are talking to yourself._

"Well, so are you!" (Smart.)

_.......I'm not even going to get into how dumb that sounded._

"Hn."

_Oh yes, 'hn'.Theuniversalresponse to all of your problems._

"Just shut up," Hiei muttered, getting annoyed.

_Then tell him._

"No."

_Baby._

"Who are you calling a baby?"

_Didn't you hear me? Wow, you're slower than I thought._

"Oh, just shut up! Fine, I will tell Kurama! That way you'll leave me alone." And with that announcement, Hiei angrily made his way to Kurama's desk and grabbed his shoulders.

"Kurama?"

Kurama looked a bit startled, but he answered with a level, "Yes, Hiei?"

"Um, why isn't snow sweet???"

-To be continued-


End file.
